Wolf Girl
by Samsayshii
Summary: Bella is really a werewolf and turns after Edward leaves. will things pick up like they were before they leave. will they still love bella even if she is a wolf? will she find a new love? rated M incase!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!! This is my sencond fanfic be nice!!**

**BPOV**

150 years have passed since I last saw the Cullens. I miss them so much but it hurts to

think about them. I have been with the pack ever since!

FLASHBACK

"hey Bells, I need to talk to you" Jacob called to me.

He looked anxious. (AN. She knows he is a wolf) I would have to ask him whats up.

"Hi Jake whats wrong?" He motioned for me to follow him inside his house. I walked through his little living room. Sam Uley was on the couch. I waved a small hi because I still didn't know what was up.

"Bella you know all about werewolves and Quiletes well, you are one. On you dads side. His great grandfather was one and you will be changing tonight. We are so sorry this had to happen to you." Sam explained.

I was so lost. No way I couldn't be one. Could I? That's when it happen I got pissed over nothing. Nest thing I know there was a brown wolf, like the color of my hair, in the living room. It was true. I was a wolf.

END FLASHBACK

"BELLA ARE YOU READY? WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE," Jake pulled me out if my day dream. I nodded and grabbed my back pack. Jacob, Quil and Embry are all coming to school with me. Probably so my anger wouldn't get the best of me. Sometimes they treat me like a 4 year old. Stupid, obnoxious wolves who don't trust me to fend for my self.

In the parking lot is where I skipped a beat in my heart. Couldn't be? They were here? Back? My questions were answered when my ex-big teddy bear of a brother came out of the Volvo with a frown. Jasper was next and he looked guilty? Rosalie even looked upset and Alice wasn't bouncing or being hyper. Then came Edward. He looked horrible. Guilt and sadness were in his eyes. W-o-w

I got out of my 911 turbo and walked through the front doors of Forks High with Quil, Jake and Embry trailing behind. All three looked worried. Probably because they are back. Quil whispered,

"you ok sis?" I nodded and gave a weak smile. He saw right through it but dropped the subject. I then smelled vampires. I knew it was them but they smell disgusting. I walked up to the front desk and put on a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Davis. My name is Isabella Atera and this is my brother Quil. This is my friend Jacob Black and Embry Call. We need our schedules." She gave a quick nod and ran off.

The smell got closer and I heard a faint snarl. I turned around to see "my boys"

(AN. I will be using my boys a lot. Insead of saying there names. Okay good)

growling at the Cullens. I slapped each of them on the back of the heads. The Cullens didn't notice me probably because of my new look.

I cut my hair to my shoulders and had looked normal. Not pale and not too dark like "my boys". I grabbed the schedules out of Mrs. Davis' hand and looked at them. I had at least two classes with one of them. I turned around, wondering if any of them noticed me. Nope they didn't. I whispered to them to meet us outside.

I walked out of the doors. We still had 15 minutes until school begins. Quil, Embry and Jake looked nervous. I wonder why? The Cullens were right behind us the whole time with their noses wrinkled. I rolled my eyes.

I stopped walking. They were about 10 feet away from us. Alice was the first one to talk. I wonder if she saw this coming.

"The treaty is still in progress right?" we nodded our heads and then the dreaded question was asked, "what are your real names? Not the cover up story names."

Jake looked at me and I nodded, "All of us used our last name besides Isabella' he looked at me and I looked at him saying whatever, "her last name is Swan." I heard a lot of gasps. I looked at Edward and for the first time he looked up and looked out raged.

"BELLA HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO STAY SAFE AND INSTEAD YOU'RE WITH WEREWOLVES? DON'T YOU KNOW YOU CAN GET YOUR SELF KILLED. I CANT BELIEVE IT AND HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?"

I looked at him. I didn't know what to say. If his reaction was this bad about hanging with them what will he say if I told him I was one? Embry was the one to speak up

" Listen Bloodsucker. We haven't hurt her once unlike you. Would you like to know how shes alive? She is a god damn werewolf. None of us asked for this so shut the hell up," Embry looked at me making sure he didn't over do it. He didn't!

"Bella, is that true or is that what your gonna tell us?" I was surprised at who spoke. It was Jasper.

"Yes, it is all true. I am a wolf. Now I think we better be going. We will talk after school." Right on cue, the bell rang signaling school.


	2. Explaniations

CHAPTER 3 dedicated to: twilight-sistas for inspiration thanks!!

BPOV

School went by fast today. Maybe it was the fact I was going to see my ex-family with my current over protective family. Either way I was nervous. The hands on the clock ticked by going faster and faster. Then the thing I dreaded most happened. The bell rang.

"C'mon Bells, it wont be so bad. You don't hate them to much. Do you?" I was barley paying attention to Quil, but he shook my shoulders wanting an answer.

"Nope," I agreed popping the p. Jake and Embry met us in the hallway and walked out into the forest. The Cullens were in the center covered by the trees so no humans could see them. They stood in a loose semi-circle protective of each other. Like we were gonna hurt them. Pshhh. As if.

I noticed that Carlisle and Esme were in the middle. I wonder when they called them. Jake nodded to me as if saying I should speak, but Carlisle beat me to it.

"Bella it is wonderful to see you again. How have you been all these years? I am hoping well," I snorted but they didn't seem to notice. As if I were good all these years. They left me in a forest telling me I was just a distraction. Yeah I have been wonderful!!

"I have been okay. Not the best," I shot a stare in Edward's face, "It has been different." I think Edward seemed to notice my stare because that look was back in his eyes like this morning.

"Well, Bella if you don't mind me asking. How are you here alive?" I looked at my boys and that was one look I knew. They wanted to show me how much pain they caused me.

"It is a long story but here it goes. When Edward told me what he said in the forest and then disappeared I tried to follow him. It was no use. I tripped over a stump in the ground and just stayed there. Then Sam Uley found me and brought me back to Charlie. Dr. Generdy thought I needed to be hospotolized. I tried changing because Charlie wanted me to move to my mother's house.

"I was getting better over time. But nothing can heal wounds. I started hanging with my boys. None of them were wolves yet. Jake and I started to build a motorcycle and I was better. Embry started avoiding Jacob and Quil. Jake knew something was up. One night after we got back from the movies, Jacob got sick. I kept calling and I wasn't allowed to visit him.

"I gave Billy a week. I went to visit Jake. He was different. He told me I couldn't be friends with him anymore. I was back to my stage just like when you left. I went to find Edward's medow. I found it and someone. Laurent. He was about to kill me before 5 huge wolves came and stopped him. Jake came in my room that night. He told me to remember the day he told me the _scary stories. _I remembered what he said. Wolves.

"Victoria never gave up and the one thing that causes wolves to change is vampires. It turns out Charlie had Quielete blood in him and I was next to change. Well actually me and Quil. After my change the pack hunted and killed Victoria. Our lives have beem pretty boring now."

I looked up at the Cullen's faces. They looked pained. I was happy and sad about this. Alice began to speak.

"Bella, we never meant for this to happen. We wanted you to live a long happy life not end up like a do-wolf. We are sorry. You have to believe us. We all miss you and Edward still loves you a lot. He admitted it was the stupidest thing he has ever done."

I looked at Alice, instead of speaking I ran. As far as possible. I needed to think.

EPOV (Edward)

My angel just took off like a bat out of hell. I know Alice said to much. _Sorry Edward. I didn't think she would react like this. I didn't mean it. _ I shot her a glance. She knew I under stood. One of the little pups spoke up.

"Listen Leeches if you didn't leave she would of never been like this."

I stared at him. This was all my fault.


	3. Guess who?

Chapter 3!!

EPOV (edward)

_Eddie _I growled slightly at the name _sorry sorry Edward but what does this pup mean that is was all our fault. She could of turned if she was still with us for all we know._

I stared at Emmett. He said something that was smart. I decided to speak up before it was to late.

"Listen dogs. We have no idea what your talking about. Who knows that if we did stay and changed her she could of became some weird hybrid. So don't blame this all on us." My family nodded in agreement. Good, then we are on the same page.

"Alright parasites, if you changed her, your venom would stop her becoming one of us. She would have been like you and nothing else. No freaky hybrid. Nothing so shut the hell up about us blaming it on you. it was ALL YOUR FAULT."

One of the dogs started shaking so all of them left. Probably so he doesn't phase.

"Children, I think we should go for a hunt and clear our minds." Carlisle looked around and everyone nodded. Then I was alone. Everyone went mate and mate. That's when I stared thinking, what would Bella's favorite food be if she was one of us? Would she like mountain lion or grizzly?

This just got me more upset. I shook my head and took off into the forest.

JPOV (Jasper)

My little sister was alive and a wolf. She was alone with a bunch of dogs as protectors. I quickly pounced on the deer I was hunting and went to find Alice. I think at least I should go and apologize for what I did on her birthday.

"Jasper, I saw what you were doing and go." I ran and ran until I heard sobbing. There on the ground in front of me was a broken Bella. It was like she heard me because she turned around and motioned for me to sit by her. \

"Bella, I want to apologize for what happened on your birthday. It was so wrong and I feel horrible about it an-" I was cut off because she gave me a hug and stared talking.

"Jazz, I never blamed you. That's what I get for being such a danger magnet. Don't blame yourself. Please. And I would love to be friends with you, but im scared you guys will leave again."

Bella I such a sweet person. She doesn't blame me for almost killing her. She will forgive us over time I know it.

BPOV (Bella)

Jasper and I talked for a while when he had to go before the rest of the Cullens would come looking for him. I gave him a hug and he left. I was glad to have my big brother back. 1 Cullen down 6 to go. Lets hope it will be easy like this one.

I was too caught up in my day dreams to notice that I walked into someone. It was JAKE!! I wrapped my arms around his large, flaming torso and he spoke

"Hey Bells, how are you feeling? No one hurt you right?" I nodded. No one hurt me. I was fine physically. Emotionally was a no. I didn't know who to forgive. Or if I should. If I went with the Cullens would "my boys" come? Would they leave me? My head hurts. I guess I doze off because I woke in my bed. There was a light tap on my door and in walked….

**Sorry everyone for the cliffie. Review and tell me who should the mystery person be? REVIEW!!**


	4. PLAN GET MY BLUSHING KLUTZY SIS BACK!

CHAPTER 4

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF BELLA SHOULD FORGIVE EDDIE-KINZ?? HAHA REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!

BPOV

EMBRY!! He always knew how to calm me down and know what to say. Jake and Quil weren't good at these things. They are not good at calming me down. Embry is like the big brother I never had.

"Hey Bells, how are you feeling?", I motioned for him to sit on my bed. He joined me and put his arm around my shoulder. He gave it a light squeeze.

"Better I think. I don't know if I should forgive them or not. I don't want to be hurt again of they leave and I don't want to leave you guys. Em, what should I do? I'm so confused." I looked at Embry. He looked as confused as I felt. Times like this I wish I had Jasper to calm me down.

"You will do the right thing. You always do. Just go with your gut," and with that he left the room. I stared in shock for a minute. Was he serious?

I thought I asked for help not a pep talk. He is worst than the others. That talk gave me no answers. Gee, thanks!!

"THANKS EM, THAT WAS HELP!!", I shouted sarcastically. I just heard his faint chuckle. I sighed and laid back on my comfy bed. I need to dream. I always get my answers when I dream.

APOV (Alice)

I paced back and forth in Jasper and my room. He sat on the bed not knowing what to do to calm me down. I swear that the floor was wearing down.

**VISION**

**Edward walked through the front door of the Cullen household. He wore a big smile and was laughing. In came a foot. Then it went blank**

"Darlin' what did you see?", I looked up at him. I didn't even have an answer for this.

"Jazz, I saw Edward. He came in the door laughing and smiling. Then a foot appeared and it all disappeared. All of our futures," I choked out the last part. I didn't know what was going to happen. I chill ran up my spine and I realized that the window was open. STRANGE.

"Alice, don't worry. Everything will be fine." I trusted him for now. I guess.

"YO PIXIE, MR EMO MAN. COME DOWN HERE. FAMILY MEETING TIME,"

Emmett yelled even though we could hear him perfect, using our STUPID nicknames.

EPOV(Emmett)

Where is Eddie? I called him down here too. That same second Jazz spazz, Pixie and Eddie boy came down at a slow pace and sat down. Wow they looked hor-ibb-le. Then Dr. Fang began speaking.

"Listen I think we should try and talk to Bella. Tell her why we left. Explain everything to her. What do you say?" Everyone nodded. Even my Rosie. He called the meeting over and everyone went their separate ways. Tomorrow will begin PLAN-GET-MY-LITTLE-KLUTZY-BLUSHING-SISTER back. I cant wait for this plan!!

PLEASE TELL ME IF BELLA SHOULD FORGIVE EDWARD. AND REVIEW!! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT


	5. White horse Gray Fur or Silver Volvo

Chapter 5

Embry/Bella Jake/Bella Quil/Bella Edward/Bella VOTE!!!!!

BPOV

My dreams were no help last night. I guess I am going to have to go with what my heart tells me to do. Half of me wanted to go back to bed and find my answer other half knows I have to get up and ready to go to school. Ugh school. Why?

"Bella lets go. You are taking forever. Get you lazy wolf ass up and ready," I heard Quil shout. Wow such polite manners. I got ready for school and hopped down the stairs.

"Finally," I took the closest thing to me and tossed it at Jakes face. Thank god he caught it, I threw a blender. Whoops.

AT SCHOOL

Quil just had to pull next to their car. Really. We rushed out of the car not making eye contact with any students. We were going to be late. I rushed past "my boys" and right to 1st period. I dreaded this class. This was one of them that I had to sit next to Emmett. I took my seat. There was 2 minutes before school started. Great enough time for small talk.

"why hello Miss. Isabella. How are you this fine day?" I guess I have to answer this.

No not answering it. 30 seconds left.

"Fine Emmett. Just fine," He looked pleased. So weird. What is up with him? The teacher started the boring lesson of Geometry. Great.

LUNCH

I pulled my I touch out of my locker and headed to the lunch room. I walked right past the food line. I'm not hungry today. Way too confused. I plugged the headphones in and blasted my favorite song.

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel comes out

Just when you need it to

As I pace back and forth all this time

'Cause

I honestly believed in you

I did. I believed that we would have a happy life. Not that he would leave me.

Holding on,

The days drag on

Stupid girl

I should have known, I should have known

I should of known that happy endings don't exist.

That I'm not a princess

This ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood,

This is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now its too late for you and your White Horse,

To come around.

I don't know if it is.

Maybe I was naïve,

Got lost in your eyes

I never really had a chance.

I had so many dreams about you and me.

Happy endings;

Now I know

I know I'm not perfect. He would of never left. Im a plain ordinary girl.

I'm not a princess

This ain't a fairytale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood,

This is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now its too late for you and your White Horse,

To come around.

Still don't know.

And there you are on your knees

Begging for forgiveness,

Begging for me

Just like I always wanted,

But I'm so sorry

I think Im sorry. But maybe I don't care

Cause Im not your princess

This aint a fairytale

Im gonna find someone, Some day

Who might actually treat me well.

This is a big world,

That was a small town

There in my rearview mirror,

Disappearing now.

And it's too late for you and your White Horse

Now its too late for you and your White Horse

To catch me now.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh

Try and catch me now

Whoa-Oh

It's too late

To catch me now.

I still don't know. I played the rest of my songs waiting for the bell to ring.

EPOV (Embry)

Oh no, Bella is listening to _her song. _That's not a good sign. She must really be confused. We have to help her but how?

Taylor Swift- White Horse.

How was it remember REVIEW


	6. TEENAGERS

SORRY GUYS! I HAVE BEEN SOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF!! REMEMBER REVIEW!

BPOV

I continued listening to the rest of my music until the bell rang. "My Boys," haven't said a word to me. All lunch period I felt the stares of _them _into my back. Wow, don't they know staring is rude. I rose slowly from my chair and walked right to gym. I have Alice and Emmett in this class and none of "my boys".

I walked right into the locker room and changed in a daze. I heard some intakes of breath when I walked out of the room. I saw Alice and Emmett talking so low that even my ears couldn't hear them. I slowly inched closer making sure they didn't notice me. I couldn't make out everything only pieces of it.

"Bella…Edward…wolf…today…tomorrow." What the hell does that mean? Why was I mentioned with Ed-him? The coach who I think is named Coach Brandon called the class to order. Today was a basketball day. I, of coarse, got put on the Cullen's team. I so wanted to play against them. I wanted to show them what I could do. I could tell Emmett was hoping I would fall. No chance buddy.

"Hello Bella. Or is it Isabella?" I looked at Alice and nodded. She looked confused.

"Can you call me Isabella? Please?" Bella died when they left. Isabella or Isa to my friends know me as the strong not talking shit from no one wolf.

Alice nodded. That's all we spoke during gym. Spanish passed in blur. Probably because I knew all the Spanish words and could have a conversation. As soon as the bell rang I ran to my locker and punched in the code. I grabbed my backpack and dashed outside to the car. Yes, I was first! Being first meant that I got to drive.

Embry ran out followed by Jake than Quil. They noticed I was there first and stopped short and started walking. In my head I was doing a little victory dance!! I urged them to move a little faster with a little flick of my wrist they started walking again. Good, they are listening to me. I knew they were upset because I always won. That's what I get for being the fastest.

I smiled a little smile and they all piled in. I touched the ON button for the radio and my favorite song so happened to come on.

They're gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on you, son

So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work

They're gonna give you a smirk

'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean

They're gonna rip up your heads,

Your aspirations to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique

The awful names that they stick

You're never gonna fit in much, kid

But if you're troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt

Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

[x2]

I had all the windows rolled down and singing at the top of my lungs. The boys looked at me thinking I was insane. Well, excuse me. I don't look at them funny when one of there strange songs come on.

?POV (you will figure out later)

I looked at Isa. She was amazing. She had a wonderful voice and she was beautiful. I hope I can tell her about the imprint soon. I sure hope she is over the stupid Cullens. They broke her heart and I would never do that. I just hope one day I could tell her and she would feel the same way!


	7. An Annoyed Isa

SINCE I WAS SOOO LATE WITH THE LAST CHAPTER I DECIDED I OWDED EVERYONE A CHAPTER TODAY!! SOO HERE! REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!

OHHH AND IF I CALL BELLA, ISA ITS HER NICKNAME IF YOU FORGOT READ ABOUT IT IN CHAPTER 6!!

**BPOV (ISA)**

I ordered pizza that night. I was too tired to cook and the boys were in the garage working on the motorcycles that we recently bought from the nearest car dealer in the town. I got the new Harley Davidson. It went fast but, not fast enough for me. Thats why the boys were out there. They were fixing theirs and my bikes. Hopefully, we could ride them tomorrow.

After the phone call I wandered into the living room. I was thinking back to all my human memories. The good ones. Where Jake and I were normal and the dreaded birthday party didn't happen. Ahh, those were the days!

"Isa, your bike its done. Come outside," I ran out the door right past Quil and Jake right to my bike. It was beautiful, silver and a black seat. I cant wait to ride this. My baby!!

"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD!! GROUP HUG!!" They all dashed to where I was saying different thank you's. I was amazed. They only worked on it for like what, 2 hours? Thank god I ordered pick up for the pizza. I could bring my new baby!

"Alright boys, im going to pick up the pizza. I'll be back! Bye," I snatched the keys out of Jakes hands and my motorcycle roared to life. I waved a goodbye and rode out of there.

The wind whipped my hair on my face. They really did great. They were my personal mechanics. I loved them so much. Damn, the red light stopped me. I was so wrapped up in my daydreams I almost ran through it. People were staring at me but, I really think they were looking at my bike.

Next to me pulled up was a Volvo? It was _them. _They were staring at me not the bike. What the hell? Oh, they still expected me to be the klutzy girl they left back home. No chance. I don't fall in gym I wont fall now. The light turned green and I floored it. Goodbye Cullens! If I could drive away without a second glance back could I kick them out of my life like that?

I pulled into a spot and ran inside to get the pizza. By the time I got back Jakes bike was finished. Only two left.

**QPOV (Quil)**

Isa looked deep in thought. No one talked during dinner and she went right to bed. The rest of us stayed up to talk.

"I think I know the reason Isa has been so distant lately. I think she has been worrying about the Cullen's and us. I don't think she knows what to choose," I looked at Jake and Em, they knew I was right, "and I think we should tell her we will be behind her every step of the way no matter what she chooses."

They both nodded. We would have to talk to her and soon.

** Next day in school (A.N/ didn't feel like writing about the car ride too boring!! Ohh and it is still QPOV**

We all decided on riding our bikes to school. Last night while Isa was asleep we finished our bikes. She looked really happy that we were allowed to ride them. Like always, we pulled into the lot and all eyes were on us. They were even more shocked to find Isa riding her bike.

She ran through the door. She always hated being late. The bell rang just as I walked into homeroom. I smiled a big smile at her and sat down. We got off luck because we were all in the same homeroom and the list stopped after _Ce… _meaning no Cullens. I must have been deep in thought because Embry shook me and we headed off for math.

In this class was the big one, Emmett I think and the pained one, Jasper. I have to sit next to both of them while Embry sat next to other people. Lucky. Jasper must have felt my emotions because he asked if I was okay? Well do you think I am? Your the empath.

"Hey Mr. Wolfie," the big one shook my arm and called me the stupidest nickname he could think of, "do you and you other wolf friends and Bellsy-Boo want to come to our hiuse and talk about what happened while we were away?" Was he serious? Embry, who sat in front of us nodded. Why I'm not too sure.

I gave him a confused look and he sent me a message through my mind **(A.N/ lets just pretend they could talk to each other in both forms wolf and human! Okay and continue!! Oh and italics are thoughts!! ) **_Quil if Isa chooses to not talk to them and cancel them out of her life. I think they should at least hear how much pain they caused her right?_

I nodded. He had a point, and just to prove it he turned around with a big goofy smile. I decided I should tell Isa so she doesn't flip.

_Uhm, Isa, well the Cullens invited us to their house to talk about well you and Embry agreed. Im sorry. _I just hope she doesn't take it too hard. I zoned back into reality and saw Embry flinch. She must have been screaming. I hope she doesn't say who mentioned it because I would have to hear Embry.

Lunch was dreadful. Isa was not happy with us. I could tell. She seemed annoyed. I feel bad. Hopefully, we survive the day.


	8. Should i apologize?

CHAPTER 8

A/N sorry it took so long. I have been so busy in school and stuff. Anyways enjoy and review

ISA POV

What a bad day in school. Just found out I have to go to _their _house to talk. I really don't want to, but Quil is right. If I don't ever want to speak to them again they should know how much pain I was in.

I met _my boys _outside school. We each had our motorcycles today. One good thing that has happened was getting to ride them. I watched as Alice talked to Jake about the directions. I waited for at least five minuets for Jake to understand where we were going.

When he was finally done, we hoped on our bikes and followed him. He seemed to know where he was going as if he lived there. Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Cullen kids were waiting outside. They let us in and lead us to a big room with pale chairs. They gestured for us to take a seat. I noticed someone was missing. Rosalie! Where is she? I know she hates me but why isn't she by Emmett or her family?

I heard a crash from upstairs. The Cullen's didn't seem to notice. Strange.

RPOV

I should not be hiding up here like I am afraid of her. Its only Bella. What if she doesn't accept my apology? I really want to say I am sorry for being a jerk to her and never wanting anything to do with her. Should I apologize? Ugh, this is so confusing. I let my hand fall and it hit my favorite mirror. My family thinks it is a good idea to say that I am sorry.

Emmett is the worst. He has no input. He wants me to be happy and not think I have to do this. I know what I have to do. I must apologize to Bella Swan

A/N sorry its so short. My next one will be longer. Promise.


	9. Bella's Story

CHAPTER 9 (NOT GOING TO EXACTLY FOLLOW THE NEW MOON WAY)

BPOV

All eyes were on me. I hated this attention. Even though I should be use to it by now, I'm not. I don't really think I'll ever be.

"Okay so when you guys left, I was a wreck. No sleep. Not eating. I never paid attention in school. I went from straight A's to barely passing. Charlie was nervous and almost sent me to live with my mom."

"That day, I made a promise, To hang out with friends. None of my friends were talking to me expect Angie and Mike. They forgave me for acting weird. Jess and Lauren had an anti-Bella club."

"I needed more than two friends. I went down to La Push and hung out with Jake. I remember that we hung out when we were little and he is the best friend a person could have. We worked on his car, and fixed motorbikes, went cliff div-"

"YOU WENT CLIFF DIVING? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Edward was pacing around the room. I already told him I cliff dived. I ignored him.

"I was finally coming back to normal. Jake was my sun. he made me happy. Then he started ignoring me. Billy said he had Mono, but I didn't believe him. I gave Jake a week till I would go up to him. The week passed slowly and that Sunday, I went to vistit Jake. He was outside with Embry and the rest of the "cult"

"Jake said he had to talk to me. He asked me to remember the day when he told me the "scary stories". He said to think hard. I did. he left but I was dreaming of the story till I got it! JAKE WAS A WOLF".

"Weeks passed and Jake and me went back to normal. It was a normal afternoon and I was heading to see Jake like usual. Sam and him were outdoors the house. They needed to talk to me. He explained everything to me and what I was."

"I was angry. I wasn't sure why but I just was. In 5 seconds flat a brown wolf, the color of my hair/eyes was standing there. It was true I thought to myself."

"I have been with the pack ever since. They have become my family and I love them a lot. They are like my big brothers."

The Cullens looked shocked at what I said. They expected my life to be easy after they left? It was just the opposite. Carlisle was the first to gain his breath back before he spoke.

"Bella, we are very sorry. We wanted you to have a normal life without vampires. We gave you the exact opposite."

I don't think I want to forgive them. They broke me into a million pieces.

"Bella, before you say anything. Please listen to me. I have to say something I have been meaning to say for a while."


	10. Rosalie's Story

A/N GUYS! I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. BUT HERE YA GO! KEEP REVIEWING! THANKS!

RPOV (Rosalie)

Now was the time to talk to her. If I didn't, I may never have a chance like this again.

"Bella, before you say anything. Please listen to me. I have to say something I have been meaning to say in a while."

Okay Rose, that's a start. Come on, don't be afraid. I was giving myself a little pep talk. I don't know why I was scared of her.

"Bella, can I talk to you upstairs in my room? Please?' she nodded one and we headed up to my room. I walked away from my confused family faces and led Bella to my room.

I heard her intake of breath once she saw my room. It was gold, with black crown molding. Emmett and I had a gigantic bed with a gold bed spread. My room was really stunning.

"Bella, ill talk you listen. I've never liked you and you know that. But I always had a reason. You were human, ready to give your life up. No kids, no growing old with your husband next to you and your grandchildren running in your yard. Nothing, forever young, with no kids."

"I would have loved to be in your shoes and pick human. You wouldn't want this and I don't wish it on anyone. I had no choice, I was dying. My life was over. Yours wasn't. you could have had a whole life ahead of you, but you were willing to throw it away. And that's why I have hated you. I envied you."

I gave her a moment to let it sink in. I always envied her, and she never got that.

"Rosalie, I don't know what to say. Yes, I see where your coming from, and I am sorry. I hope we can become friends. I would really like that."

Bella, the person, who I have envied from the first day I met her, wants to become friends, with me. I cant believe this.

"I would like that Bella, I really would." I grabbed Bella's hand and we made our way back downstairs. The looks on my family's faces were hilarious. I grabbed my keys, Alice, and dragged Bella out the door to the car, so we can go shopping!

A/N I hope you guys liked that. Please keep reviewing and reading! Love ya'll


End file.
